


In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep

by WarriorQueen_94



Series: Ways To Say I Love You [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: The way you said "I love you""In a blissful smile as you fall asleep"





	

Alex collapses heavily onto her childhood bed, thoroughly exhausted and half-drunk, she tugs gently on Maggie's waist; wanting to bring her closer, wanting to feel Maggie's entire body pressed against hers, wanting to cocoon herself in everything that is wholly Maggie.

And Alex basks in the breathy giggle that escapes Maggie's throat, beams as she realises not for the first time that _she_ is responsible for the most gorgeous sound she has ever heard, for the most gorgeous sound to have ever existed.

Truthfully Alex had been dreading coming home for Christmas since _last_ Christmas, had been dreading the stilted conversations with her mom, dreading the disapproving glances thrown her way by Kara each and every time she would reach for her glass of wine, dreading the gut wrenching reminders of her Dad in _every damn room_.

But that had been before she had met Maggie, before she had started dating Maggie, before she had fallen in love with Maggie.

Because with Maggie standing proud beside her? Well Alex has never felt bravery quite like it.

Because with Maggie standing beside her Alex feels like she can take on aliens twice her size, like she can destroy Cadmus with her bare hands, like she can finally touch the stars.

Because with Maggie's fingers drawing gentle patterns onto the skin of her thighs during the entirety of their dinner, with Maggie pressing gentle kisses to her cheek or neck whenever they're alone and with Maggie boasting proudly about Alex's recent achievements Alex has never felt so safe; so secure. So _loved_.

Settling beside Maggie on her twin bed Alex drinks in her beauty, eyes slowly tracking over flawless skin, deep brown eyes and her lazy dimpled grin. And Alex can feel her heart swell, can feel her heart grow with the intensity of her love for Maggie, can feel her heart heal in the quietness of her childhood bedroom with her mother sleeping in the bedroom opposite, with Kara stargazing on their roof.

And it was something Alex had never imagined happening, something she had never given any hope for.

"You okay there, babe?" Maggie whispers into the stillness of the room, desperately needing to know how Alex is feeling; desperately needing to know that Alex isn't regretting inviting her along.

"More than okay, so much more than okay Mags." And Alex beams and Alex radiates love and Alex just lives in the beauty of the moment. "Thank you for coming with me, thank you for making this bearable."

"Anything for you, pretty girl." Maggie hums as Alex's hand traces over the bare skin of her lower back.

"I'm so in love with you." Alex sighs sleepily, sighs breathlessly, sighs blissfully as her eyes droop and her breathes even out.

"And I'm so in love with you." Maggie whispers once more as she pulls Alex closer, as she tangles their legs together, as she falls asleep in the safety of their love.


End file.
